


Campfire

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Campfire, Drabble, F/M, Post S8, QitN!Sansa, drabblefest, short fic, wildling!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: And like the moon tugs at the tide, he’d found his feet tearing prints in the snow to make it to her.Just a glimpse. That’s all he’ll need.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Can't resist participating in jonsa drabblefest! :)

He’s not meant to be here.

Though, is there anywhere that he’s actually _meant_ to be? A number of times Jon had thought he’d found his place, only for life to tell him otherwise with its bitter teachings.

But here – Jon had fought with himself to stay away from here... where _she_ would be.

Travelling beyond the wall, keeping the Freefolk’s relationship with the northern crown a happy one.

And like the moon tugs at the tide, he’d found his feet tearing prints in the snow to make it to her.

Just a glimpse. That’s all he’ll need.

She sits with many others, gathered ‘round the fire’s warmth, the same sister he had known. He’ll keep the flames between them, he needn’t get any closer. The night air shimmers with embers floating up to the pitch of night. Licks of gold plume high between them as Jon uses the pretence of warming himself to watch her laugh with the Freefolk.

 _But damn all the Gods!_ The years apart have not changed a thing. She is the same sister he had known, and when her gaze finds him, that sick yearning pierces him through all over again. He welcomes it like an old friend.


End file.
